Forgotton: Encore
by Naomi Wiflath
Summary: Sequel to 'Forgotton'


**Forgotten: Epilogue **

By Naomi Wiflath

Naomi's theme: Beautiful Disaster Live by Kelly Clarkson

Album: Breakaway

Naomi sighed sadly, looking over to her devastated friend. He sat in the same spot as Kairi left him two days ago. He wouldn't eat, he wouldn't sleep. He would just stare at the ground distantly. The cheerful boy she knew so well was gone, and it tore at her heart to see him like that. But she refused to leave him. She did her best to cheer him up, but every time he gave no response. So she would just talk to him, giving encouraging words. About their adventures, their friends, and even the weather if she couldn't think of anything else. But even now she was beginning to wonder if he would ever recover from this devastating blow.

Naomi sat herself next to him, and looked up at the twilight sky. It was painted in various hues ranging from deep crimson, to a deep blue speckled with stars.

"You should really eat something, Sora." She said softly. "I caught some fish for supper." Naomi looked to him sadly, once again not getting a response other then a sigh. "You should look at the sky, it's really beautiful." She continued. To her surprise, he lifted his head up and looked. His blue eyes did not have that lively glint in them, and it tore more at Naomi's heart. "You see, ain't it nice?" She continued, softly. He looked to her, his gaze seeming to look at something distantly.

_He drowns in his dreams_

"It's all my fault…" He whispered hoarsely, surprising Naomi again. He hadn't spoken for two days.

"No Sora, it wasn't your fault." Naomi replied softly. "How could it? You did your best."

"No I didn't. All that time I fooled around. I should have known this would happen…" More silent tears fell down his face. Naomi shook her head.

"No Sora, you had no idea. And there wasn't anything you could do…" Sora clenched at the fabric of his shirt, over his heart. His eyes stricken with pain.

_An exquisite extreme I know_

"I deserve this pain… I deserve to know how she felt." He whispered.

"No one should feel that pain, Sora. But sometimes there's nothing we can do to prevent it. Don't punish yourself."

"Why do you say that? Why do you sit here by me? I don't deserve to be around anyone-."

"Don't say that!" Naomi exclaimed, cutting him off. "Will you just stop it! You can't dwell on this forever! There are other people who need you. You're a Keyblade master, and whether you like it or not you have a responsibility!" Sora looked at Naomi in shock of her outburst.

_He's as damned as he seems_

"Listen Sora…" She started again softly. "I know we're only human, and sometimes there are things that wound us deeper than anything ever could... but… You aren't the only one who has ever felt this pain, Sora. You are never alone. You have all of your friends… you have me." Naomi then wrapped her arms around him in a comforting hug. "Don't give up on everything Sora. You have a lot more then you realize."

_More heaven than a heart could hold_

Sora tensed up at first, then to Naomi's surprise hugged back.

"Thanks." He whispered, pulling away again and giving a heavy sigh. Naomi nodded.

"What do you expect? I'm a friend, and that's what friends do." She clapped her hands together. "Now then, I'm gonna cook for you. If you don't eat it I'll force it down your throat." Naomi threatened jokingly, getting up to gather wood for a fire. Sora couldn't help to crack a small smile. Naomi was right, he couldn't just mope around for the rest of his life. Although the wound was still fresh in his heart, he knew that his friends would always stand by him, just as Naomi demonstrated.

_And if I tried to save him_

Naomi had a good size fire going, and was trying to cook the fish without burning it. Her first one was so charred Sora couldn't tell that it once was a fish. But eventually she cooked some half decent ones, which Sora devoured. He hadn't realized how hungry he was. By the time they finished, the sky was completely dark except for the crescent moon rising on the horizon. Sora yawned and flopped back onto the sand, he was extremely tired.

"You should get some sleep." Naomi commented, poking at the dying embers of the fire. He merely nodded and closed his eyes. That terrible hole that was ripped into his heart still ached, but he tried to ignore it. From something that was wrongfully missing, yet he still had lost. Naomi's kind words did lessen the pain, knowing he wasn't ever alone. But deep down, he knew only time could heal his broken heart.

_My whole world could cave in_

Naomi lay on the opposite side of the fire, looking up at the stars. She knew that he was still hurting deep inside. But was it not true that it was better to love and lost, then to have never loved at all? Although she didn't think anyone deserved such bitter words as Kairi said. It hurt Naomi to see Sora in such pain, but knew she had to be strong for him. And although she always thought of Sora as somewhat more then a friend, she ignored her feelings. She was a friend, that's all. Naomi was determined to do her best and get Sora back onto his feet again.

_It just ain't right, lord it just ain't right_

Naomi turned on her side, away from the fire, and doodled in the sand. What now? What was _She_ suppost to do now? And what would Sora tell the others?

Naomi thought for a moment. She should stop by Kairi's before they go, without Sora. To give Kairi one last piece of her mind. If she really loved Sora so much, then how could she have given up on him? What kind of love is that?

_Oh and I don't know, I don't know what he's after_

She sighed. All of this wasn't what she expected. She really thought Kairi would wait for Sora. Another happy ending.

Naomi turned back onto her back and closed her eyes. The past few days have been especially emotionally draining, and was glad she could get some decent shut eye. She was much to tired to worry about her questions. She took one last glance at Sora, who was sleeping soundly, and smiled. Maybe things will start to turn for the better.

_But he's so beautiful; he's such a beautiful disaster_

Naomi sat up, giving a large yawn. It was at the brink of dawn and Naomi scowled. She hated it when she woke up early. She turned to see Sora had gotten up even earlier then she did, for he was no where to be seen. Although she had a pretty good guess. Hauling herself off the sand and stretching her arms, she made her way to the secret place. Just as she suspected, Sora was standing in the secret place. He whirled around as Naomi entered, somewhat surprised.

_And if I could hold on through the tears and laughter_

"How did-."

"I guessed." Naomi replied before he could finish. He looked around one more time before making his exit without another word, leaving Naomi standing there. Her gaze scanned the stone walls covered in drawings. She couldn't help but smile as she imagined Sora, Riku and Kairi drawing all these crazy pictures. Naomi's gaze however, stopped on a particular drawling. She walked up to it and kneeled down. It was the one of Sora and Kairi giving each other the Papu fruit. Under it, lay Kairi's charm.

_Lord would it be beautiful, or just a beautiful disaster_

Naomi picked up the charm, and turned it over in her hands. It was thassala shells put together into the shape of a star. Naomi looked up at the drawling bitterly.

"Sora kept his promise, why couldn't you?" She whispered under her breath, pocketing the charm. She now had another reason to go to Kairi one last time.

Naomi walked form the secret place just to catch Sora.

"Hey, are you ready to leave? Riku will be waiting for us." She said. Sora hesitated, but after a moment nodded.

"Yeah, let's go."

_He's magic and myth, and is as strong as I believe_

Sora summoned his Keyblade and raised it to create a portal back, but hesitated. He took one last deep breath of the salty sea air before striking the stone. It immediately shimmered a deep blue, rippling like a surface of a pond.

"I'll be there in a moment, there's something I need to do first." said Naomi. Sora nodded and walked through the portal, the wall rippling for a moment in his wake before turning back to stone. Naomi turned and started walking towards the dock where a boat was tied.

_A tragedy with more damage then a soul should see_

Naomi came to the front door of the Mayor's house. Or mansion was more like it. She took a deep breath before knocking on the door. It took a moment before someone answered. It was Kairi, and her expression had almost immediately turned sour. Naomi took another deep breath trying to calm her already flaring anger.

"What do you want?" Kairi asked bitterly. Naomi grabbed the charm from her pocket and held it so only the chain was visible. She held it out for Kairi to take, her expression changed immediately to hatred and frustration. Kairi held out her hands and Naomi dropped the charm in them.

_But do I try to change him; so hard not to blame him_

Kairi's expression immediately changed to surprise and hurt.

"He kept his promise; why couldn't you keep yours?" Naomi growled, turning to leave. Her anger had flared so badly she was already on the breaking point of her self restraint. And once again she reasoned that murdering Kairi was not the answer. Even if it sounded good.

Naomi walked away, leaving Kairi speechless in her doorway. She turned around a corner and came to a stone wall. She summoned her Keyblade and created a portal back to Twilight town where Sora and Riku would be waiting. She tool one last look around before finally leaving that god forsaken island.

_Hold on tight, Hold on tight_

She stepped out of the portal to find Sora and Riku waiting for her. Both greeted her with a mere nod of which she replied with the same. And without speaking they took off towards the train station. Naomi thought the silence between them to be very odd, yet it was very difficult to break. But she couldn't help from wondering. Did Sora tell Riku what happened?

Naomi stared down at the stone road; every so often a light would be placed within it.

"So…" Riku started, scratching the back of his head. "How was your visit? You were gone for like, forever." Sora avoided Riku's gaze, and Naomi just sighed.

"Don't worry about it Riku." She said, as they started climbing up the steps.

_I'm longing for lovin' illogical, but he's only happy hysterical_

Riku frowned, apparently unhappy with this answer. But with just one look at his companions, he realized this was no a matter to push.

And with that, they continued onto another leg of their journey. While a Shadow hovers over their hearts, it is only they who can fend it off.

…_But He's so beautiful… Such a Beautiful disaster…_


End file.
